Animal Farm
previous level - Nuclear Plant ← → next level - Field Ambulance Animal Farm is the third level of Painkiller Overdose chapter 2. __TOC__ Description This level is set in small animal farm, however the main part of this level takes place in slaughterhouse which is near farm. The farm consists two small garages and one big barn. The slaughterhouse building consists three meat processing areas which are connected to room with big grinder. There is also refrigeration area and big storage. Also judging from the human corpses on the ground and on hooks it appears that all meat is made not from animals but from humans. Also next to the slaughterhouse is fast food restaurant which also serves meat from humans provided by nearby slaughterhouse. It is loosely based on those real-life slaughterhouses where animals are tortured and treated poorly, only to be killed in the end. But in Purgatory, animals and humans change their places - it is humans who are getting tortured and killed. According to some bloody writings on the walls (I will join PETA I promise, Mercy and Please kill me), those killed humans were probably animal abusers when they were alive. Unique quotes #1 So, this is what hotdogs are made of! #2 "My first puppy ended up in a meat mincer just like this one. I was very sad when I threw him in it.'' (While coming up to the meat mincer.) I want some fries with that and... Oh yeah! A pint of virgin blood, please! (While entering the "Last Food" restaurant.) Monsters This level is inhabited mostly by butchers and slaughtered animal parts and corpses connected into one monster. This level introduces three new monsters apart from old ones. They include: * Beasts * Hen Houses * Pig Avengers * Butchers * Bones * Clowns Tarot card Tarot card of this level is Greed. To acquire it, player has to collect at least 160 souls. Secret areas/pickups Secrets and holy items * The first secret is located in loading zone of the slaughterhouse on top of one of the shelves. It is reached by staying on the catwalk after killing the trio of the Butchers. Then the player must jump onto the hook and from it onto the another shelf in from of the hook. * The second secret is a continuation of secret 1. After the player has collected the armor from secret 1 they need to turn back and collect the holy item which is located on another shelf in the same row but one place beneath. Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Secret 1.PNG|Secret 1. Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Secret 2.PNG|Secret 2. Trivia * Its old name was "Slaughterhouse" as it is named in the game's source but it was later changed to "Animal Farm". Gallery Entrance_to_Slaughterhouse.png Bloody_Writing_1.png|Bloody inscription. Bloody_Writing_2.png|Bloody inscription. Bloody_Writing_3.png|Bloody inscription. Bloody_Writing_4.png|Bloody Inscription. Bloody_Writing_5.png|Bloody inscription. Slaughterhouse_Sector_1.png|Sector 1. Slaughterhouse_Sector_2.png|Sector 2. Slaughterhouse_Sector_3.png|Sector 3. Restaurant's_Menu.png|Restaurant menu. Gallery Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 3.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 4.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 5.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 6.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 7.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 8.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 9.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 10.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 11.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 12.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 13.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 14.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 15.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 16.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm 17.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 3.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 4.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 5.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 6.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 7.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 8.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 9.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 10.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 11.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 12.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 13.PNG Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 14.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 15.PNG Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 16.PNG Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Slaughterhouse 17.PNG Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Dead Bodies 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Bloody Writing 1.PNG Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Bloody Writing 2.PNG Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Bloody Writing 3.PNG Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Bloody Writing 4.PNG Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Bloody Writing 5.PNG Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Saw 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Last Food 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Last Food 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Last Food 3.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Last Food 4.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Last Food 5.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Last Food 6.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Last Food 7.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Last Food 8.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Last Food 9.jpg Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Last Food 10.PNG Chapter 8 Level 3 - Animal Farm - Pictures 1.jpg Soundtrack Animal Farm Music: Animal Farm Fight: Environment Sounds Toilet Loop: Category:Levels Category:Overdose Levels